


when there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/F, F/M, References to Illness, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Work In Progress, fear of failure, i'll add tags as i go, messy writing im Sowwy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To the untrained eye, Zelda de la Corona lives a perfect life. She's running for Treasurer of the Student Government Association, she's in the Writing Club, and she's in the school chorus, too. She has a pretty wealthy family, lives in a big house, and has a solid GPA. Her friends love her, and so does everyone else.One morning, Zelda awakes from a dream in which everything went wrong, and then, to a different degree, it does.But, at the very least, having friends to help her makes her struggles a little bit lighter.(aka the zelmipha highschool au drama that no one asked 4 but ur getting anyways)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is super in-progress,, im writing this on a whim lol... but i hope its ok!! i do my best lol
> 
> (i dont have a beta either so H)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm staring up at the stars, waiting for you  
> but wherever the line goes, i'll follow. i don't care if you don't.

_"...to understand your enemy, you must first understand yours--"_

_The breath was stolen from Zelda's lungs as an arrow passed swiftly into the neck of her instructor, and she witnessed, with a jolt of fear through her spine, the light fading from the taller woman's eyes as she fell. She couldn't recall who the woman was, or what she said, but Zelda saw her mouth move and ran for it. Sounds around her started to mute, to go silent, and she felt herself drifting further from her objective (though she couldn't quite remember what that objective was). Her hand reached the ladder before the rest of her body did, and as she grasped the rung she heard a soft whizzing. She turned her head as quick as she could, though the air felt like honey, and almost in slow motion she saw an arrowhead, flying straight towards her neck. As her eyes widened, and she felt the air rushing to meet her, she felt a pulsing in her hand --_

\-- and then Zelda woke up, bracing for a fall that never happened, bouncing back onto her mattress. Her phone buzzed, resting limply in her hand, with her alarm for the morning. She shakes her hand with a start, sending the device clattering to the ground, and scrambles to rip of her layers of blankets in order to pick it back up. She rolls onto the shag carpet, pushing it a little further onto the hardwood, the same way she does every single morning, before picking up her phone and ripping the charger out of the port with such force that she worries for a millisecond that she may have damaged it before turning the alarm off. She pushes up off of the floor and checks the clock, placing her phone ever-so-gently on her side table.

It's 6:01, meaning that she'll be dressed and have eaten (or skipped breakfast to watch some video) by 6:30, leaving her 15 minutes until she heads to the bus stop. That takes five to seven minutes depending on the day, so she'll be there about ten minutes early, and the bus could be anywhere from 2 minutes early to 30 minutes late (she hated the day that happened). Presently, though, she was calculating the time in her head while pulling out a high-necked dress and a pair of leggings that matched. As well as being only 6:02 now, it's also a Tuesday morning, meaning that she'll have to leave a note for her father that Mipha's mother will be dropping her off from writing club after school, so she'll be late.

Zelda takes a long, deep breath and relaxes her shoulders. Quietly, she says to herself, "You've been up three minutes, you don't need to worry about this right now," the same way she does _every_ Tuesday morning, because she's a _mess_ , though she only says things like that in the privacy of her own mind. Even so, she shimmies out of her night gown and tugs on her clothes. She peeks in the mirror, turning this way and that, admiring herself (with _heavy_ quotes, because she knows she looks terrible, even though her friends insist otherwise). She pins up her hair with her hands only, before settling to simply wear it in a Dutch braid, since she can do those easily. She nods, pleased with herself, and begins on the braid, walking out of her dimly-lit room into the pitch-black hall. Lissa isn't here yet (she's never present until well after Zelda has left, and Zelda knows better than to hope she will be, because that means her father will wake, and she doesn't like dealing with him before at least nine), so Zelda simply decides to pluck a fruit from the bowl on the table, as she does most mornings. This morning, though, is a bit fun (if a bit dirty) because her hands aren't free quite yet, so she just bends over the grand dining table and bites into an apple, just soft enough to keep it in her mouth without biting all the way through.

Having finished her hair, she returns to the comfort of her room (she rolls her eyes at the thought -- as if a room with a huge window in front and a lockless door could be comforting, even if she keeps the curtains drawn most of the day and instructs all in her home to stay out). With a resigned sigh, she pulls out her contacts and puts them in -- an endeavour she hates to go through, but wearing glasses would ruin her mood, so her fate is decided. Zelda tugs on her bangs just a bit, pulling them out from under the braid so that she can clip a barrette in either side, as is her signature style, before pulling on some simple white socks and black Mary Janes. Simplistic is apparently her style for the day, but if that's what she's feeling, then she must accept it. She rolls her shoulders a bit and grabs her phone from the bedside table, kicking the rug back into place and pulling up the covers on her bed, before checking her notifications.

Ten missed messages in the group chat (and counting), so Zelda hasn't the need to check the time in order to know that it's about 6:30 already. She drops her apple core in the can by her room's door before gently shutting it, heading into the main room. Her schoolbag sits on a hook near the coffee machines, and her faded Water Lilies print bag sits below it, her gym clothes and pencilcase tucked cozily inside. She sits on the large couch in her house's main room, spreading out a bit in order to relax a little more, and lets out a deep, relaxed breath, opening up the group chat for the morning, where Mipha has started the day with a warm welcome. She smiles a bit, unconsciously, and responds to the flood of "good morning"s from the group with one of her own, complete with a hasty selfie of her drowsy morning smile. It's returned almost immediately by Daruk, with a picture of him in the passenger seat of what looks like Urbosa's car, given the fiery red hair present in the background (as well as a blurry Riju, staring out of the car's window in the backseat). He follows it up with _"Urbosa lost a bet and had to take me with her niece. LOL!!!"_ , which confirmed it. Zelda smiled and turned her phone off, getting up to slip it into her gym bag. It's almost 6:50, so she decides that she can leave a bit early, and scribbles a quick note about the club meeting to her father, sticking it onto the coffee machine before grabbing her bags and gliding out the door.

Zelda's standing at the bus stop, eyes closed, breathing in the chilled wintry air. It's only the beginning of December, but she's often cold even if it's only 76° outside, and this morning she's wearing a breathable, thin dress. It's more made for springtime, when the climate is arid and the humidity is at its peak, but it is one that she loves, so it's an all-year dress for Zelda. Her dyed blonde hair, tied into a braid as it is, hangs a bit, so she tucks it beside her ear and then proceeds to step forward a bit as the bus comes by. She climbs aboard, settling into the second seat at the front next to a girl whom she doesn't know but talks to all the time. Her bag thumps slightly agains her shoe as she shifts into place, saying a pleasant good-morning to the bus driver as they round the corner, to the next stop, before heading to her school.

Checking the group chat upon entering the premises reveals that everyone is due to meet in the library after picking up breakfast in the cafeteria, and that Revali and Link have been locked in an argument about whether or not iceberg lettuce has any benefits for you (Zelda rolls her eyes at that one; of course it doesn't, everyone knows that) since about seven. She's third off the bus, as is routine this far into the school year, and already heading into the courtyard when her phone buzzes with a text.

 **Urbosa 7:12:** You getting breakfast this morning? They've got those turkey sausage patties that you like today.

Zelda smiles, and replies with a simple "sure, thanks for letting me know," finishing it off with a smiling face before dropping her phone on top of her gym uniform and heading with the crowd into the cafeteria. She, of course, picks up a small plate and gets a couple of sausage patties, wolfing them down on her way to the library. By the time she's arrived, the only person not present was her, and she smiles. At least they waited for her, right? She waves to the group on her way to the section of the library they've claimed, setting her bags down next to one of the loveseats and smiling wide.

"You sure look happy," Urbosa says, turning towards her with a cattish grin. "Did you get your grease for the day?"

Zelda rolls her eyes. "Yes, I did, thank you for telling me about it." She settles into the loveseat with a smile, listening to everyone's idle chatter for a little bit before Mipha sits next to her, having been scouring the fiction section for the next book in some series that she was enamoured with. Zelda scoots next to her, and they share a smile before joining the group conversation about the debate team's latest scandal. Link's going on and on, as quiet as his voice may be, so she inches closer to listen in on the gossip, even though she doesn't care. Truth be told, she's barely even listening, but Zelda likes to support her friends (who knows if she'll be able to find others if she loses them) so she sits close and zones out, because she knows that they don't mind -- after all, most of them do the same when she talks about the shenanigans that her homeroom teacher puts their class through. However, she really starts listening when she hears "the president of student government is already planning the valentine's day soiree, isn't that overkill?" come from Link's mouth, and she almost jumps up then and there. She glances at Mipha, who locks eyes with her, a giddy grin on her face, and Zelda falls back onto the loveseat next to her, giggling.

She stops laughing when she notices that Link's gone silent despite everyone else still chattering about the ramifications of a decision like that. He's looking off to the side, looking just slightly uncomfortable, and she wonders why for a split second before the bell rings for class. She grabs her bags, waves goodbye to everyone and calls "Have a good day!" over her shoulder before sprinting from the library to the front of the school for homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the high moon rises over the sea  
> wherever you are, we share this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm... self-projection? Yepperooni! but its not too bad so dw.  
> 

When Zelda gets home after her writing club meeting, Lissa meets her at the door with a smile, as usual.

"My lady--" Zelda makes a face at that -- "you have a visitor. She's in the dayroom, waiting for you; she arrived a few minutes ago. Shall I inform her that you're home?"

Zelda closes her eyes for a second before huffing. "No, no, you don't need to. I'll get to it. Did she tell you her name?" She drops her bags by the hook and shoves off her shoes, picking them up as Lissa closes the door.

"Not exactly, my lady, but she requested that I tell you that others would be arriving." She pauses, before continuing, "She notified your father, and he confirmed it, by the way. In case you were worried."

Zelda's heart drops into her stomach.

"Oh, thank you, Lissa. I suppose I forgot; my friends and I are going out today -- you know, like we do on Tuesdays and Thursdays? I forgot I was hosting this week." She rubs the back of her neck, cracking a nervous smile. Lissa just nods and returns to cleaning, and Zelda rushes into the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

She didn't forget, she was just hoping everyone else did. She turns on the sink and fills it three-fourths of the way, intending to shove a bath into her schedule ( _whore bath,_ is a term that comes to mind -- she's not a whore or something, this she knows, it's just that the term her aunt used for it was "whore bath" when Zelda first proposed the idea of jogging in the morning, and it stuck. Speaking of, she never did start jogging, did she?)

She hears the gentle thud of heels on carpeted stairs -- a sound she knows well by now; her father has had guests attend her home in such regal garb as emperors and empresses would wear -- and the light jingle of jewelry accompany it, and Zelda knows instantly that Urbosa is present in her home. A relaxing thought than any other, of course -- she knows the Dorephans didn't show up because Mipha said they'd have to rush her home after the club meeting to pick up Sidon from his swim practice, and Revali always shows up with Daruk, because he doesn't have a car -- but still worrying, because that means that Urbosa's just spent about four minutes clomping around her house (clomping is an awfully rude word, Urbosa isn't a horse; her heels are just quite heavy) and so Zelda begins to sweat, because the taller woman could've snuck into her room and --

Stop it.

 _You're better than this._ Zelda scrunches up her face and drowns a scream in the sink, plunging her head in for a second or two. After that, she does an about-face and rams herself into the towels, forcing them to rise from their slumber on the towel rack in order to quickly dry herself off. She looks in the mirror and sighs before almost-but-not-quite ripping out her braid, quickly combing through it, and then pulling out the barrettes on her bangs with the force of Zeus himself. She combs those out, too, and then bolts out of the bathroom and into her room across the hall, flopping down onto her huge bed.

Her heartbeat's up and she can feel it, so she tries to breathe, but she can't because what if something's gone wrong and Urbosa's here to tell her that they don't like her anymore?

And then her doorknob jostles a little as someone gently opens and closes her door, and Zelda squeezes her eyes shut, because she knows that the next words she hears will ruin her --

"Are you okay, little bird?" Comes Urbosa's voice, soft despite its firmness, and Zelda almost spits.

"Huh?"

"I came early because I wanted to make sure you were ready to host tonight's hangout, but you don't seem like you're doing too hot." Urbosa laid a warm hand on her shoulder, and she suddenly remembered that she was in a stifling, sweaty dress.

Zelda launches herself off of her bed and practically buries herself in her closet, to Urbosa's horror. She's only doing it to get out of the sticky dress (she may love it, but it's all disgusting right now and she hates the feeling of the fabric on her skin), but it's not like Urbosa knows, so she stands up with a jolt.

"Are you all right in there, Zelda?"

"I'm fine!" She calls, wrestling all her clothes around until she finds something comfortable -- there! She almost rips it off of the hanger before calming down. It's just a jumpsuit, but it's rather nice -- teal blue and really soft. The back of it is a bit strange, though ( _shows off your stretch marks,_ a tinny voice in the back of her head remarks), so she grabs a simple black button-up off of another hanger and shimmies into the ensemble. It's comfortable, and she looks nice, so she plucks her way out of the mess that is her wardrobe and beams at Urbosa, nervous as she is.

Urbosa takes a breath and relaxes a stitch, though it's a bit hard to tell, what with her perfect posture and all. "Well," she begins, breathing a sigh of relief, "you certainly look better. The outfit's nice, too, but why were you in such a rush?"

Zelda peels off her socks and dumps them into her laundry hamper, making a mental note to ask Lissa about the laundry before answering. "Got really sweaty today. Was real scared when I came home and Lissa said I had a visitor."

"Lissa?" Urbosa blinks. "Oh, is that your maid?"

Zelda's face reddens just a tinge, and she sighs. "Yes, but I think of her more like an.. assistant..? I guess. I just don't like ordering her around and whatnot." Urbosa nods at that before crossing the room to peek through Zelda's curtains.

"The gang's all here," she says, turning to Zelda, "Daruk's beat-up old van is in the swale, and Link just pulled in on his moped." She smirks, adding on, "Still can't believe he painted that thing to look like a horse."

Zelda shrugs, swapping her earrings out for some hexagonal gold hoops. "To each their own. I suppose I should invite them in before they break their necks trying to fit Rudania through the gate." Urbosa chortles at that, walking out the door with her. They pass by Lissa on their way to the front door, where Zelda shoves on a pair of flip-flops that had been lying by the threshold before opening the grand door and walking out, Urbosa close behind. Just before Zelda crosses onto the driveway, Urbosa puts a hand on her shoulder, leaning in close.

"We don't expect perfection from you, little bird," she says, a smile etched onto her features, "we just expect you to have fun. Okay?"

Zelda doesn't have time to answer before Urbosa raises her arms and swaggers out to the gate, meeting the group with a hearty laugh. She washes Revali squawk as he's pulled into a group hug at the moment the Dorephans pull in, Mipha getting out of their too-small car immediately with a kiss blown to her father. Sidon follows, shock-red hair pulled back into a ponytail and obviously not dried, despite the rest of him fully dried-off and clothed, trying to keep up with his sister. Daruk's "naturally" white hair glints in the afternoon sun, and though it's still chilly, the sun is warm and welcoming.

Zelda sighs contentedly and digs her car keys out of her purse, having grabbed them just after hooking in her earrings, jingling them in her hand a bit. She holds on to them a bit tighter than she needs, but it doesn't matter; she heads quietly to her car, a big white Subaru that her father got her as a gift when she turned seventeen, even though they already had three cars (they only needed one, but one used to be her mother's and the other was mostly used by Lissa, who was almost a family member, so Zelda ignored the looks she got when she mentioned having three cars because it didn't _matter_ ). She turned the keys in the ignition, silently thanked Lissa for filling the tank while she was at school, and honked the horn.

When everyone piled in (Daruk called shotgun, of course; Revali was in the middle left, Sidon middle right; Link was fuming about not being able to ride shotfun next to Mipha and Urbosa in the very back), Zelda pulled her headphones out of her phone and connected it to the car's system, finger hovering over the play button for Michelle Branch's Hopeless Romantic album, and proclaimed with a grin, "It's showtime, folks!" A chorus of hoots and hollers followed from everyone included, and though Zelda winced from the noise, it was a welcome bout of screaming.

She waved goodbye to Lissa, who opened the gate for her, and hit play. The first few notes kicked in, and soon she was singing along on their way to Kakariko Village, Castle Town's Asian district. First on the agenda was Koko's Kitchen, a restaurant where Zelda first met her friend group -- save for Sidon and Link -- and where they've been coming every Tuesday ever since.

Everyone was laughing at something Sidon said, and though Zelda hadn't heard it, she laughed along, too. Why shouldn't she? She was enjoying herself. She smiled, good and wide, despite her original nervousness at the prospect of hosting their big twice-weekly get-together because for the first time in a little while, Zelda was enjoying herself.

As they pulled into the district, red lanterns gleamed overhead. She turned off her music and disconnected her phone, wrapping her headphones around it before jamming it into her purse. "So," she said, hanging her arm over the side of her chair and turning around, "Are we eating in, or getting takeout? 'Cause I'm pretty sure the shops have their best stuff out this time of year, if I remember right, and I've got a hankering for some new shoes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumbler dot net is confectionisms ;;;))) this one was only 1700 word while the first one was 1855 so,, :/// but im still proud of myself

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @confectionisms


End file.
